Poetry
by come-to-forks-we-have-edward
Summary: Poetry opens the mind, the soul, and the heart. It's a connection between people and their emotions. This is how I express myself: Now, in the Past, and in the Future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: These are poems that I discovered in one of my notebooks form last year. I was in sixth grade then, and I'm not going to edit them for new adjectives and adverbs, so you will be reading the raw version of an eleven year old's notebook of poetry.**

**#1**

7-24-08

Big things may change,

Little things may go,

Things like my love will never change,

But if they do,

They will only grow.

#2

Date: soon after previous

Never Said 

Never said,

We were alone,

People go,

We all have known

They can't look back,

It's not allowed,

They must go back,

As we have found

No choice for them,

He has said,

We all must go,

Then he has led,

The group along,

Where others go,

To have their fate,

On them bestowed

It was never said,

We are alone,

Things have changed,

Like words and poem

#3

Date: Unknown

Keys in a Hole

Keys on a string,

So light and narrow,

There is something they bring,

Big enough for the pharaoh

They swing and they sway,

All through the day,

'Till scissors come here,

And when they are near,

The keys fall,

With a squeeze of the handle,

They fall on the mantle,

Down and down,

Low and low,

They fall down the hall,

They roll and they roll,

'Till they fall in the hole

#4

Color Clouds

Purple skies,

How can it be?

I ask my three,

Best friends,

What if,

What if the gods,

Didn't like blue,

Or yellow,

Red,

Or orange,

What if green was bad,

Along with brown,

Black,

Pink,

And white,

Same with grey,

So,

They chose purple

#5

I have talent,

You say,

Thanks,

I guess,

He said I have talent,

I don't thinks so,

She replies,

Wow,

He said,

Just like that,

Really,

Yes,

Really,

Yes,

Wow,

I know,

What,

You're amazing,

Really,

We are not doing that again,

Sorry,

But,

Yes,

Go,

Why,

You'll see,

Alright,

Now go.

Bye

#6

What it Means

Bones,

Skeleton,

Grass,

Dirt,

Red,

Stop,

Green,

Go

What are you thinking about?

Bone,

Grass,

Red,

Or my sanity,

I'll explain,

Bones on a skeleton,

Grass has dirt,

Red means stop,

Green means go,

Now that you know,

What I must say,

Is,

Go

#7

Wonder

Rain falls,

Wet clothes,

Tall trees,

You wonder what it means,

Don't you

That's what I thought

If you didn't wonder,

Than something is wrong with you,

Humans wonder,

Why didn't you?

It's fun,

Just try

Close your eyes,

Picture this:

Soft sand,

Wet sand,

Warm sand

Wait,

What does this mean?

Does it have anything to do with that?

Your wrong,

What you just did was wonder,

Cool,

Huh,

Exactly

Now try to do it more often,

Then you will open a world,

Never seen

Curiosity,

Some named it,

But,

I just call it wonder


	2. Chapter 2: terrible unfinished bug story

Bella and Bugs Don't Mix— updated 11/02/08

Standing in the middle of the out of date kitchen was a bug. And not just a bug, but a cockroach.

Moving around the nasty pest, Bella tries to focus on something other than the unwanted guest.

Opening the fridge to make dinner, granted Bella another surprise.

The bug was on her bare knee. Screaming loudly, she flicks it off and jumps into another room.

Running into the couch's leg, Bella sharply stubs her small toe and falls onto the couch with a soft flop. Painfully, she treads up the stairs, avoiding too much pressure on her wounded limb.

Racing down the hallway and into her minuscule room, she hurdles onto her bed without looking to see where she lands. Her head roughly bounces off the solid wall as her face smacks her pillow.

A familiar feeling dances across her pale, uncovered calf. Looking down, Bella finds another cockroach on her leg, working it's way down her slim leg, to her injured toe.

Swatting it away didn't seem to help at all, because it wouldn't come off.


	3. Chapter 3: Journals

August 27

The sun beats heavily,

Radiating from above,

The wind had escaped,

Blowing elsewhere,

Chicago,

Alaska,

Greenland,

Where the days grow shorter,

And the nights grow darker,

Where the trees sway to the rhythm of nature.

------

Here are the plants,

Dying of thirst,

Baking in the sun,

Drying into nothing,

Begging for the rains,

But receiving only heat.

-------

There are the streets,

Busy with steaming people,

Who sat in their cars,

Waiting for the traffic lights,

To change,

Sweating in the ovens,

That is Fords and Hondas,

Cursing the searing of the seatbelts.

---------

Now are the students,

Eating lunch beneath oak trees,

Perspiring under the light bulb,

That never got its string pulled,

Gossiping and taunting,

They ate their lunches,

Silently begging to go inside,

Where life was possible.

--------

The teachers pulled at shirts,

Sitting affront a fan,

Moaning about the heat,

And how everything was melting.

---------

Heat does things to people,

Alike and different, too,

And don't forget the plants,

That are burning just like you.

------------------------------

September 2

As Autumn Falls

----

The leaves are changing colours.

Can you see them?

Hear them?

Feel them?

------------

What about the breeze?

Can you taste it?

Can you see it as the leaves sway,

As the leaves change,

From a fading green,

To a brilliant orange,

Stunning yellow,

Or gleaming brown?

------------------

And the ground,

As it chills and shivers,

In the frigid night,

Under the lasting moon?

Can you see how it shakes with cold,

As the pitter of feet die,

And the leaves float from the trees?

----------

The sounds,

Of sighs and giggles,

Streaming from pumpkin patches,

Filling the air with joy?

Can you touch these too,

With care and wonder,

Caution and curiosity,

Amazement and love?

----------

I can.

**Poet's 8)Note: These were journals from my Pre-AP English class on free write days. I'll try to upload all of them, but I'm being overloaded by homework and projects. Plus, life and I aren't the best of friends right now. **

**Review and tell me if you liked them! Where they complete crap?**


End file.
